


Playing from Memory

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the movie lines comment_fic prompt: "Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, "Some people are just born with tragedy in their blood." (Donnie Darko)."In which Tony is insensitive and Stephen thinks some people are born with tragedy in their blood.





	Playing from Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



As the heir to Stark industries, Tony had gone along to many cultural events during his childhood. Howard Stark had been more interested in science and technology, but Maria Stark had always been a generous patron of the arts. As a result, Tony had mastered the art of looking like he wasn’t paying attention without appearing rudely bored while at the opera or the theater or yet another art gallery. So he hadn’t thought twice about dragging Stephen along with him to a concert at the symphony hall. Tony was expected to bring some kind of date or companion to these public events. Many times it had been Pepper, or a supermodel or whoever Tony cared to have on his arm for an evening. Tony only took the time to attend the events that his mother had cared about most because he was very busy these days between running Stark Industries and being one of the Avengers. Since Tony and Stephen were together now, it only made sense that Stephen was Tony’s date.

It wasn’t until they were in their seats in the Stark family’s private box and a pianist took the stage with the symphony orchestra that Tony realized he might’ve made a misstep.He had seen the beautiful grand piano in Steven’s penthouse apartment many times and never thought much of it, if only because there had been a grand piano in one of the many entertaining spaces in the Stark mansion and no one in the family actually played. But Stephen didn’t live in a mansion, and given his busy schedule as a surgeon, he hadn’t entertained often at all. Steven, Tony realized, used to play the piano. He couldn’t play anymore. Given the magical things Stephen could do with his hands, sorcery or otherwise, Tony didn’t offer notice the way his hands constantly shook with a fine tremor.

But Stephen looked stunning in a tux, and he was the perfect date for the evening, smiling and charming but leaving Tony to the limelight. 

When the house lights went down and the first crystal clear piano notes hit the air, Tony couldn’t help but glance over at Stephen. He was watching the stage. His expression was totally unreadable. 

For the first time in possibly his entire life, Tony paid close attention to the performance. The pianist, a guest artist, was a young man, barely out of his teens from the look of his face, but his hair was shock-white. He was extremely talented - he’d have to be, to warrant an invitation to play with the city symphony. Tony had had an expensive musical education and had gone to the symphony enough times that he could recognize popular composers and general musical movements in history. He had never been as musically educated as his mother might have liked, but he was surprised that he didn’t recognize any of the pieces being played. 

After several pieces, the conductor turned and addressed the audience. 

“Those were the first three movements of  _ Butterflies in the Malebranche, _ an original composition by tonight’s honored guest artist, Jei.”

Jei rose and bowed with a certain stiffness and formality Tony associated with Japanese people, though Jei looked entirely Caucasian. What was his last name? It was too dark for him to get a peek at the program that their box porter had handed to him on the way in.

Tony applauded politely, though, as did Stephen.

“Jei composed  _ Butterflies in the Malebranche  _ in honor of his late sister, Brianna. We are pleased to present the final three movements.”

The conductor bowed, then scooped up his baton and turned, and all of the musicians came to attention.

Late sister. Tony squinted at the pianist some more. His expression was totally blank, as if he’d barely heard the conductor’s words. Maybe he was in a zen place, the kind of zen place where performers needed to go so they’d do well, so they didn’t get distracted.

Or maybe thinking of his sister so intensely, playing music just for her, was like tearing open an old wound, and he was barely holding it together.

Tony glanced at Stephen, whose expression was pensive. He leaned forward, rested on the edge of the box.

Tony sure as hell hadn’t been this sentimental before he and Stephen got together, he was pretty sure. But then he hadn’t thought about his mother so much in one night in a long time either.

After the performance, one of the concert hall ushers informed Tony that he had been invited backstage to speak to the concertmaster, conductor, and guest artist if he so desired. (After all, Stark Industries was a generous patron of the symphony.)

Tony glanced at his watch, then at Stephen. Stephen was smiling pleasantly at the usher (which was a little unnerving, once Tony thought about it - Stephen had a reputation for being even more abrasive than Tony, and that was on his good days).

“I’d love to,” Tony said, with as pleasant a smile as he could manage. He offered his arm to Stephen, who accepted, and together they followed the usher backstage.

The conductor and concertmaster were standing beside Jei, who was still expressionless, nodding politely at whatever they were saying.

Tony lifted his chin, went to catch the conductor’s eye, and then a woman said, 

“Stephen! Long time no see.”

Tony turned, startled.

The harpist, a tall, slender redhead who was on par with Pepper in the looks and elegance department, headed toward them.

“Helena. It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Stephen turned to her.

Helena paused beside them. “I...didn’t realize you knew Tony Stark.”

“We work together,” Tony said, flashing her his patented bright but unsettling smile, because he didn’t like how she was looking at Stephen, though her expression wasn’t flirtatious. “Among other things.” Then he eyed Stephen sidelong. “I didn’t realize you were such a dedicated symphony patron. If I’d know sooner we’d have come more often.”

“I doubt it,” Stephen drawled, amused.

“Stephen’s more than a patron,” Helena said. “He’s practically one of us. He used to play the piano for us all the time -” She cut herself off, her gaze dropping to Stephen’s hands.

“Used to,” Stephen said easily.

“His hands are busy elsewhere these days,” Tony said. He leaned in and lowered his voice, waggled his eyebrows. “His hands are still magic, though.”

Stephen nudged him in the ribs none too gently. “It was good to see you again, Helena.”

“You too,” she said faintly, her face bright red.

The conductor and concertmaster intervened right then, towing Jei along with them. Up close he was barely out of his teens. The stage lights and tux and piano playing had made him seem older.

The conductor made introductions. Jei inclined his head politely, but he said little. Stephen took over chatting, catching up with the conductor and the concertmaster, who were both trying to avoid saying anything about playing piano or looking at Stephen’s hands.

Finally social niceties had been achieved, and Tony took over to bid people farewell. Jei bowed again, and then Tony towed Stephen over to the door.

They were back in the car with the driver headed for Stark Tower and Tony still hadn’t thought of a good way to apologize for what turned out to be a spectacularly awkward evening.

Finally he decided to just go with  _ I wasn’t thinking, I’m insensitive, I know that’s not news but I’m still sorry, _ when Stephen said, 

“Well, that was painful. Some people are just born with tragedy in their blood.”

Tony winced internally. Stephen hadn’t been one for self-pity since he’d learned magic, but -

“I mean, it was painful in a good way. The way Jei could write agony into his music was astounding. I don’t blame him.”

That wasn’t what Tony had been expecting. “Oh? I mean, losing a sister must be very hard. I was an only child, so -”

Stephen curled a hand through his. “You didn’t read the program, did you?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Programs include artist bios. Jei is a piano prodigy from Ireland. He moved over here to go to Juilliard. His parents and sister came over to watch him play at his first concert. After the show, they were in a horrible car accident. His entire family died and he was so terribly injured that he’s almost entirely lost his sense of feeling. He can barely feel the piano keys under his fingers.”

“Wow. That makes his playing all the more impressive.” Tony blinked.

Stephen squeezed his hand. “I do miss playing piano with my hands, but I can still make music.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You should show me sometime.”

Stephen’s smile was sultry. “Come to my place and I’ll show you tonight.”

Tony leaned forward between the seats and cleared his throat. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Take us to Dr. Strange’s apartment.”

“Yes, sir.”

*

Hours later, Tony and Stephen sprawled side by side on Stephen’s bed, tired but sated. 

The piano was still playing itself in the background. 

“Well,” Tony said, a little breathlessly. “I will definitely pay more attention the next time the symphony plays Rimsky Korsakov.”

Stephen laughed softly. “My work here is done. For this round.”

“This round?”

“You have no idea how many concertos I can play from memory.”

“Challenge accepted. I’m going to find out.” Tony reeled Stephen in for another kiss, and his pulse raced at Stephen’s gentle, trembling hands on his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Mami-san's awesome WK fic Alice, which I have loved for years and recently reread.


End file.
